


we will live the years together

by stevenstamkos



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9774116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevenstamkos/pseuds/stevenstamkos
Summary: @mackinnon9: Shoutout to my soulmate/friend @jodrouin27





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "I Dreamed a Dream" from Les Misérables
> 
> ADDITIONAL WARNINGS AT THE END, BUT THERE ARE SPOILERS (death mention)

Jonathan Drouin accepted your friend request.

You are now connected on Messenger.

 **Jonathan Drouin:** Hey what’s up :)

 **Nathan MacKinnon:** Hey dude :)

 **Jonathan Drouin:** Heard u got traded to Hali. Nice one

 **Nathan MacKinnon:** Yeah can’t wait to see you there

 

 **@HFXMooseheads:** Welcome to the Moose family @jodrouin27! We’re proud to have you!

 

 **Nathan MacKinnon** (5:32 PM): Hey its Nate. Now you have my # too

 **Jonathan Drouin** (6:14 PM): Sweet thanks. Pick me up in the morning?

 **Nathan MacKinnon** (6:15 PM): Sure bro 6 am sharp gotta get to school early

 

Instagram: jodrouin27 just posted a photo

 **jodrouin27** #Chemistry

(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) mackinnon22, zach_fucale and 823 others

View all 18 comments

 **mackinnon22** Best liney ever

 **zach_fucale** You two are cute together

 **frky91** Moose bros 4ever

 

 **@jodrouin27:** My new year kiss went to @strome18, happy new year everyone :)

 **@mackinnon9:** @jodrouin27 How come you never kiss me?

 **@Sfournier74:** @jodrouin27 Pucker up  (Kiss Mark )

 

 **Nathan MacKinnon** (12:56 AM): Am I picking you up tomorrow?

 **Jonathan Drouin** (9:27 AM): 9h50

 **Jonathan Drouin** (9:32 AM): .?

 **Nathan MacKinnon** (9:38 AM): Only if you’ll be my Valentine

 **Jonathan Drouin** (9:38 AM): Yes :)

 

Instagram: jodrouin27 just posted a photo

 **jodrouin27** BEST DAY OF MY LIFE WITH @mackinnon22

(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) mackinnon22, zach_fucale and 2,188 others

View all 46 comments

 **mackinnon22** Mem Cup babyyyyy

 **frky91** We are the Champions!!!!

 **seth_jones** Congrats guys

 **jodrouin27** You guys in Portland were great too @seth_jones great game

 **bohorvat** Will you let me touch it

 **mackinnon22** RIP London Knights 2013 @bohorvat

 

 **Jonathan Drouin** (7:32 AM): Can I have ur room key thanks

 **Nathan MacKinnon** (7:41 AM): Y?

 **Jonathan Drouin** (7:41 AM): Emergency sorry pls

 **Nathan MacKinnon** (7:45 AM): Ok I’m near the bus

 **Jonathan Drouin** (7:47 AM): Omg thanks life saver

 **Nathan MacKinnon** (5:16 PM): DUDE U STOLE MY FUCKING COMBINE SHORTS

 **Jonathan Drouin** (5:22 PM): Mine were too big :P U can have them back now

 **Nathan MacKinnon** (5:23 PM): Keep them gross ass. Give me back my snapback tho

 

 **@mackinnon9:**  So proud to be part of the @Avalanche organization!!!

 **@jodrouin27:**  Really proud to be part of the Tampa Bay Lightning, can't wait to head out to Tampa #NHLdraft

 

 **@jodrouin27:** Happy birthday to my old liney and soulmate @mackinnon9 about time your 19

 

 **@jodrouin27:** Congrats to my best friend and soulmate @mackinnon9 on winning gold for Canada!  (Trophy ) #toostrong #WC2015

 

 **Nathan MacKinnon** (4:10 AM): U ever rhink abiut what its like to sucj a. Dick

 **Jonathan Drouin** (6:47 AM): Were you drunk last night

Read at 10:39 AM

 

 **Nathan MacKinnon** (3:22 PM): Hey everything ok? Heard you got sent down and requested a trade. You wanna talk? :(

Read at 3:26 PM

 

 **@jodrouin27:** Honored to represent Team North America at the #WCH2016

 **@mackinnon9:** @jodrouin27 Teammates again!!!  <3

 **@jodrouin27:** @mackinnon9 Can’t wait to see you :)

 **@mriles4:** @jodrouin27 @mackinnon9 Get a room you two

 **@jodrouin27:** @mriles4 @mackinnon9 Don’t be jealous of our love Morgan

Retweeted by @mackinnon9

 

Instagram: jodrouin27 just posted a photo

 **jodrouin27** Throwback to a great experience @mackinnon29 #juicy #NA

(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) auston_matthews, aaronekblad5 and 4,546 others

View all 82 comments

 **mackinnon29** Didn’t medal but got something better  <3

 **auston_matthews** Juicy

 **mackinnon29** @auston_matthews When are you gonna follow me back ajuice

 **morganrielly** What were you saying about love?

 **dylanlarkin71** Please no more I can’t stand seeing them anymore @morganrielly

 **seth_jones** Gag @dylanlarkin71

 

 **@mackinnon9:** Happy to spend Valentine’s Day with my true love and soulmate @jodrouin27 your the best babe #byeweek  (Heart With Ribbon )(Bouquet )

 

To: natemackinnon22@gmail.com

From: jodrouin27@gmail.com

Subject: Broke ur phone :(

Can’t believe u broke ur phone u dumbass how am I supposed to contact u now

 

To: jodrouin27@gmail.com

From: natemackinnon22@gmail.com

Subject: re: Broke ur phone :(

Fucking email me dipshit you just contacted me lol

 

To: natemackinnon22@gmail.com

From: jodrouin27@gmail.com

Subject: re: Broke ur phone :(

Takes too long to email when r u gonna get a new phone? How am I supposed to sext u thru ur fucking email man

 

To: jodrouin27@gmail.com

From: natemackinnon22@gmail.com

Subject: re: Broke ur phone :(

Send dick pics? ;) I’ll show you mine if you show me yours

 

To: natemackinnon22@gmail.com

From: jodrouin27@gmail.com

Subject: re: Broke ur phone :(

We’ve been dating for 8 months I know what urs looks like <3

2 Attachments

 

Instagram: mackinnon29 just posted a photo

 **mackinnon29** I liked it so I put a ring on it  (Ring )

(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) jodrouin27, auston_matthews and 18,655 others

View all 463 comments

 **jodrouin27** Lucky man

 **johngaudreau03** Him or you? @jodrouin27

 **jodrouin27** Him duh lol @johngaudreau03

 **tysonbarrie4** Duuuuuuuuuuude

 **zachwerenski** Holy shit guys congrats

 **zachwerenski** Also I could use some more followers

 **tjohnny09** They grow up so fast :’)

 

 **@jodrouin27:** Excited to share the rest of my life with @mackinnon9 :)  <3 #hesthebride

 

 **@mackinnon9:** Grateful to the @Avalanche for giving me the opportunity to play with them for an amazing 8 years. Can’t wait to meet my new @Canucks family

 

 **Jonathan Drouin** (8:15 AM): Vancouver :(

 **Nathan MacKinnon** (9:02 AM): I know, sorry babe

 **Jonathan Drouin** (9:04 AM): That’s even further than Colorado

 **Nathan MacKinnon** (9:04 AM): Sorry :(

 

Instagram: jodrouin27 just posted a photo

 **jodrouin27** Best. Day. Of. My. Life

(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) akillorn17, paquette18 and 21,352 others

View all 534 comments

 **mackinnon29** Proud of you congrats on the Cup can I wear your ring

 **jodrouin27** @mackinnon29 If you let me wear your gold medal ;)

 **jtbrown23** @jodrouin27 @mackinnon29 Guys……….

 **akillorn17** CUP SQUAD 2023

 **braydenpoint** Love you guys

 **Vladdy_90** Best )))))))

 

 **@TBLightning:** Jonathan Drouin signs 6 year $52M deal. Contract will see him through to 2028-2029 season. Drouin led the #Bolts to a Cup last season

 

 **Nathan MacKinnon** (2:34 PM): I thought you were going to sign with vancouver?

 **Jonathan Drouin** (3:56 PM): Changed my mind

 **Nathan MacKinnon** (4:01 PM): You told me this morning you were still thinking

 **Jonathan Drouin** (4:12 PM): Steve Yzerman’s pretty persuasive

 **Nathan MacKinnon** (4:19 PM): Fuck you you fucking lied to me you asshole

 **Jonathan Drouin** (4:21 PM): So I’m the asshole for wanting to be on a Cup-winning team more than I want a better contract with vancouver?

 **Nathan MacKinnon** (4:22 PM): Your the asshole bc you let me hope we could be together instead of on opposite sides of a fucking continent

 **Jonathan Drouin** (4:25 PM): Its my career fuck you

Read at 4:25 PM

 **Nathan MacKinnon** (7:52 PM): Can you pick up chinese

 **Jonathan Drouin** (7:54 PM): Got pizza on my way home

 **Nathan MacKinnon** (7:58 PM): Were gonna talk right

 **Jonathan Drouin** (8:06 PM): Yeah

 **Nathan MacKinnon** (8:07 PM): Ok

 **Nathan MacKinnon** (8:07 PM): Love you

 **Jonathan Drouin** (8:08 PM): Love you too

 

 **@jodrouin27:** Proud to retire a Bolt. Thanks to all the fans throughout these amazing years here. Thanks to the @TBLightning family

 

Instagram: mackinnon29 just posted a photo

 **mackinnon29** Our little family is growing! #twins

❤ jodrouin27, tysonbarrie4 and 14,787 others

View all 241 comments

 **matt9duchene** Beautiful! What are their names?

 **mackinnon29** @matt9duchene Alice and Ava :)

 **mcdavid97** That's awesome Nate congrats

 **tysonbarrie4** I’m Uncle Tyson right

 **biznasty** Call me anytime I have so much knowledge to pass on

 **jodrouin27** @biznasty No

 

 **@mackinnon9:** Sad to hang up the skates but it’s been a good one. Thanks to @Canucks and @Avalanche for the opportunity to play with you

 

 **@mackinnon9:** Happy 10 year anniversary @jodrouin27 can’t believe I put up with you this long

 **@jodrouin27:** Happy 10 years to the worst man in my life @mackinnon9

 

Instagram: mackinnon29 just posted a photo

 **mackinnon29** First skates!!! #happyfeet #twinsies

❤ jodrouin27, matt9duchene and 4,215 others

View all 138 comments

 **tysonbarrie4** So cute I’m screaming

 **zach_fucale** Future Mooseheads?

 **nicohischier** @zach_fucale Yes :)

 **e.malkin71geno** Sid say bring to his rink))))

 

 **@mackinnon9:** Can’t believe our two angels are 16 already!

 **@GabeLandeskog92:** @mackinnon9 You don’t tweet anymore :(

 **@mackinnon9:** @GabeLandeskog92 Too busy bro I got two teenage daughters and a kid son and two dogs and a cat I’m busy

 **@jodrouin27:** @mackinnon9 @GabeLandeskog92 And a husband

 

 **@jodrouin27:** Weddings make me cry, so proud of my girl

 

 **Jonathan Drouin** (10:21 PM): Hey I’m gonna be home late tonight go to bed without me

 **Nathan MacKinnon** (10:24 PM): Its just me and the dogs I can stay up

 **Jonathan Drouin** (10:25 PM): Okay I’m leaving in 15 min I got you flowers

 **Nathan MacKinnon** (10:25 PM): That’s sweet of you why

 **Jonathan Drouin** (10:25 PM): Love you idiot that’s why

 **Nathan MacKinnon** (10:26 PM): We been married more than 30 years and your still calling me an idiot

 **Jonathan Drouin** (10:26 PM): Yes my idiot

 

 **@mackinnon9:** Getting too old to keep up with the little ones at @CrosbyHockeySchool

 

 **Jonathan Drouin** (11:46 PM): Good nite :)

 **Nathan MacKinnon** (11:46 PM): Your literally right next to me in bed

 **Jonathan Drouin** (11:47 PM): Does that mean you’ll give me a goodnight kiss

Read at 11:47 PM

 

Dear Nathan,

I don’t think I ever wrote a real letter before even when we were young and people still wrote letters to each other. The counselor thinks it’ll help me move on if I wrote letters to you. I know you’ll never read them but I’m trying.

The funeral was nice. They put tiger lilies on your grave, I think because we always had some on our dining room table. I didn’t bother to tell them that you don’t care about tiger lilies you just bought them for me because you know I like them.

I don’t really know what to say here, it feels weird saying stuff out loud and not hearing you answer. ~~I don’t know how I’m supposed to~~

I think I’m going to stop writing now.

Forever yours,

Jonathan

 

 **@jodrouin27:** Been a year since I lost my best friend and soulmate. I think about

73 characters left - TWEET

 **@jodrouin27:** Thankful for the wonderful life I got to live with

90 characters left - TWEET

 **@jodrouin27:** A year ago today I

122 characters left - TWEET

 **@jodrouin27:** Miss you Nate. Love you

 

Dear Nate,

Alice visited today with the kids. I think she’s afraid I’m lonely but I got a new puppy last week. He’s pretty calm, which is good because then I don’t have to chase him around. I named him after you. He kind of looks like you actually.

I think I’m losing a bit of weight because your Mem Cup ring doesn’t fit so well on my finger anymore. I found it when I was cleaning the attic. I also found your old shitty pictures, the ones you printed out from our first All Star Game together in ‘18.

You looked terrible in that gray jersey by the way.

Miss you lots. Hope your happy.

Love,

Jo

 

Dear Nate,

I think I’m a little lonely even with Nate the dog here. He’s a good dog though. When he breathes on me to wake me up its like smelling your morning breath all over again.

I don’t have a lot to say, I just miss you I guess. I still think about you a lot. I think I'm okay though.

Love,

Jo

 

Hey Nate

Wherever you are I hope you know I love you

Jo

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS/WARNING: There is death of a main character in this fic. It's not explicit and it's only alluded to, but this fic goes through Jo and Nate's whole lives, from their first meeting to the end.


End file.
